El asistente
by Freeandbored
Summary: La vida de Lars da un giro inesperado cuando es contratado para ser el asistente de la redactora de una revista, aunque al principio parecen de mundos diferentes, descubrirán que tienen más en común de lo que creen.
_*La nota antes de empezar: Monique es Mónaco. Vanessa y Alan no corresponden a ningún personaje, son inventados._

El asistente

Ya estaba contratado y ahora era el asistente de la redactora de una revista de modas. Recordaba haber visto a su hermana comprar la revista pero eso no le llamaba la atención, pensaba que sólo se trataba de ropa, zapatos y modelos inexpresivas, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaba ahí, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

El primer día estaba confundido porque aún no había visto a su nueva jefa. Le dieron un recorrido por todo el lugar y le presentaron a todos con excepción de ella, estaba ocupada en una junta y lo mejor era no molestarla. Casi al final del día, lo hicieron pasar a la oficina, él entró silenciosamente mientras la veía hablar por teléfono y decir en voz baja _"¿un hombre? ¿Por qué?"_ , volteó, lo miró un poco avergonzada esperando que no se diera cuenta de que era a él a quién se refería. _"Hablamos después"_ dijo y colgó.

"Entonces tú eres mi nuevo asistente…"

"Lars Janssen, encantado de conocerla"

"Soy Xiao Mei. Espero que nos llevemos bien y por favor, evita las formalidades, háblame de _'tú'_ no me siento cómoda con el _'usted'_ ".

Después le contó un poco sobre el trabajo. Él entendió qué quiso decir con _"un hombre"_ , porque lo miraba como juzgándolo. Bueno, ahora ya eran dos los que se preguntaban qué hacía él ahí.

Más tarde, Mei retomó la conversación por teléfono, no le parecía que él fuera el tipo de persona que supiera gran cosa sobre el mundo de la moda, además de que seguramente no había leído la revista.

"¿Por qué lo contrataste, Monique?"

"No te pongas así, creo que está capacitado y su CV es bastante impresionante, _además es atractivo_ " le dijo en broma, eso no le hizo gracia a Mei, ella ya tenía a alguien en quien pensar.

* * *

Lars le pidió prestadas varias revistas a su hermana para saber un poco sobre aquel mundo que ignoraba. Aparte de señalar las últimas tendencias y los diseñadores, también había artículos de interés, no era tan frívola: hablaba de viajes, entrevistas con gente del ámbito tanto cultural como del espectáculo, salud, recetas de cocina, y alguna crítica sobre el cine y el teatro.

Mei no era una jefa tan exigente, pero le parecía un poco intimidante por ser muy directa y decir lo que pensaba, también era hiperactiva y desordenada; él, por el contrario, era serio, tranquilo, de pocas palabras, y ordenado. Siempre ponía especial cuidado en la puntualidad de las citas que le programaba y se esforzaba por llevarle lo que le pedía. Llegaba antes que ella y para cuando ésta aparecía, todo estaba listo y en perfecto orden. A ella le agradaba su eficiencia y después de leer su CV se preguntó cómo aquel hombre de negocios había ido a parar a ser su asistente.

* * *

Un día él la escuchó hablar con un tal _Alan_ , casi todos los días la llamaba, siempre a la hora del almuerzo ¿sería acaso su novio? Lo dudaba, para empezar ella siempre estaba en la oficina y cuando no estaba hablando por teléfono, estaba en una reunión ¿sería a distancia? De todas maneras para qué cuestionarse, eso no era asunto suyo.

Recordaba que en su escritorio había tres retratos: uno de una pareja que seguramente eran los padres de Mei, otro donde aparecía ella y dos hombres jóvenes, sus hermanos por supuesto y otro de un sujeto sonriendo, ese debía ser _Alan_. Lars no quería meterse en lo que no le importaba pero ella no parecía tener tiempo para ninguno de ellos, por lo que había visto, todas las llamadas de sus familiares eran muy breves, incluso las de Alan, él sabía por experiencia que algo así nunca terminaba bien.

Ella casi siempre estaba haciendo algo, se veía que la revista era su vida y que estaba completamente comprometida con su trabajo, quería dar lo mejor de sí desde el momento en que le asignaron el cargo pero a él le preocupaban sus hábitos porque comía poco y de prisa y se veía cansada, en un par de ocasiones estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Por consejo o más bien por orden de Lars, fue al médico, éste le dijo que su malestar era a causa del estrés por lo que le recomendó alimentarse bien y descansar, por eso decidió tomarse una semana, no sin antes dejarle una lista de tareas, ya que pronto saldría un número especial donde entrevistarían a Natalia Arlovskaya, una famosa bailarina de ballet. Además, estaba feliz porque podría pasar tiempo con Alan. Lars entró en la oficina para dejarle unos papeles para firmar, la escuchó hablar por teléfono y que decía: _"no puedes hacerme esto"_. Él salió sin hacer ruido.

Aquél día se quedaron hasta tarde revisando unos documentos y reorganizando su agenda, había sido una semana de mucho trabajo y algunas reuniones habían sido pospuestas para después de su descanso. Cuando terminaron, ella se cortó con el papel y se puso a llorar, Lars se quedó paralizado unos minutos y luego se acercó titubeando sin poder articular una palabra. Le dio un pañuelo, ella seguía llorando, esos 10 minutos parecieron una eternidad.

Ella se disculpó y siguió hablando acerca de cómo Alan había terminado con ella porque conoció a alguien más, de que faltó a los últimos 3 aniversarios de bodas de sus padres, de que poco a poco sus hermanos dejaron de llamarle, ya nadie la invitaba a fiestas, vivía sola, casi todas sus amigas se estaban casando o comprometiendo, incluso Monique, su única amiga, estaba saliendo con alguien y ahora ella moriría sola.

"Debes pensar que estoy loca, pero no pude aguantar más…"

"No, entiendo, pasé por lo mismo hace un tiempo"

"¿De verdad?"

Él le contó de cuando trabajaba en una empresa, tenía un buen puesto, vivía para su trabajo, para entonces no sabía que su novia lo había estado engañando y terminaron su compromiso; incluso se había perdido momentos importantes como cuando su hermano menor se graduó de la universidad o cuando su hermana empezó su propio negocio. También hablaba poco con sus padres y ya casi no le quedaban amistades. Entonces todo se vino abajo cuando la empresa quebró y él fue despedido, todo el esfuerzo y dedicación desaparecieron en un instante, por suerte su familia había sido comprensiva y lo ayudaron a buscar un empleo pero en todas partes le decían: "Nosotros le llamamos". Era desalentador. Hasta que lo contrataron para ser su asistente…

"Hacemos un buen par, entonces" le dijo aun llorando.

Mei hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse, pero Lars opinaba que debía desahogarse. Fue paciente con ella y esperó. Después la acompañó hasta su casa y ella lo invitó a pasar y tomar café, él aceptó. Empezaba a interesarse en él, porque pensaba que ahora alguien la entendía.

"Cuéntame un poco más sobre ti, hace unos meses que trabajas conmigo y me acabas de ver en mi peor momento. Creo que es justo".

"No tengo mucho qué decir. Tengo dos hermanos menores, Emma y Henri, ahora estoy viviendo con mi hermano, me gusta la jardinería y leer, mis hermanos dicen que soy neurótico y maniático del orden, fui un workaholic, eso ya lo sabes, creo que es todo, ¿qué hay de ti?".

"Veamos, yo también tengo dos hermanos, soy la de en medio, me gusta cocinar y actualmente soy un desastre, por eso agradezco que seas un _'maniático del orden'_ ". Al decir esto rió un poco.

Estuvieron conversando hasta muy tarde, y después él se fue a descansar unas cuantas horas, aunque ella le había dado el día, no aceptó.

* * *

Sin embargo esa semana él pidió permiso para ir a la boda de su hermana. Mei, que ya estaba en casa descansando o más bien aburriéndose, le dijo en tono triste:

"Está bien, puedes ir. Qué suerte tienes, yo estoy sola y aburrida… y… si no es mucho pedir ¿podría ir contigo? perdón, es sólo que odio estar en casa".

"¿Estás segura? Sólo serán unas cuantas horas". A él le sorprendió la petición.

"No importa, llevaré un regalo ¿crees que haya problema?"

"No, lo creo, pasaré por ti, entonces". Él no estaba convencido pero pensaba que distraerse le haría bien.

La ceremonia fue tranquila y pequeña, solo amigos y familiares. Todos se sorprendieron al verlo llegar con una mujer. Mei y Emma simpatizaron de inmediato. Pero por lo que Mei vio, a Lars no le caía bien Antonio -su ahora cuñado- aunque hacía un esfuerzo por parecer amable. Pese a que ella había pasado por un rompimiento, el ambiente alegre la puso de buen humor, incluso sacó a Lars a bailar. Durante el camino a casa, Mei le comentaba lo linda que se veía la novia y lo tierno que había sido cuando el novio lloró al verla llegar al altar; lo decía con melancolía: ella también soñaba con casarse algún día, pero viendo su situación, no sería pronto.

* * *

Lars estaba preocupado por Mei, su voz se escuchaba triste cuando lo llamaba para saber cómo iba todo. Por eso pasaba todos los días a su casa para llevarle algunos documentos y contarle lo que había pasado, tal y como ella se lo había pedido, también hablaban de diferentes cosas y él la escuchaba atentamente, incluso si solo eran cosas triviales. Cuando regresó a trabajar, a modo de cuidar de su salud, él siempre almorzaba con ella, la acompañaba para que no se sintiera abandonada. Entonces ella supo que había encontrado no solo al asistente ideal sino a un buen compañero. No era como Alan, que solo se la pasaba hablando, él nunca se reía de sus ocurrencias y la trataba como a una niña inmadura.

* * *

La entrevista con la bailarina salió perfecta, confiaba que todo saldría bien, en especial porque sabía que Lars estaba a su lado apoyándola. Como lo suponía fue el número más vendido, y se habían propuesto celebrar, aun así parecía que algo no iba bien: Lars veía la sonrisa de Mei pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

Pese a las advertencias de él de que ya era suficiente ella seguía tomando, luego le contó que un par de días antes había visto a Alan con su nueva novia, lo decía casi burlándose de todo eso pero con rencor. La llevó a su casa, pues apenas podía mantenerse en pie, seguía riendo y hablando cosas que él no entendía, cuando finalmente llegaron, ella se acercó a él e intentó besarlo, " _eres guapo ¿sabías?_ ", después soltó una risita y vomitó. No tuvo muchos problemas para asearla y llevarla hasta su cama, ya que era más bajita que él. Le daba pena verla así y esperaba que no se acordara de nada, mucho menos del intento de beso aunque qué podía significar, estaba ebria y al parecer seguía pensando en _Alan_.

En la mañana ella no recordaba nada, estaba en su cama, completamente vestida y le dolía la cabeza, se preguntaba cómo había llegado a casa, llamó por teléfono a Lars y él entró a su cuarto, llevándole algo para el dolor, le contó que se había quedado a dormir en el sofá porque le angustiaba dejarla sola. Ella se sentía agradecida y segura, pero también un poco culpable por depender tanto de él, más aún porque era fuera del trabajo. Después se preguntaba qué tan mal se habría puesto, pero le daba pena interrogarlo ¿Dijo algo que no debía? ¿Habría intentado algo?

Él le había dicho que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ella tomó de más y lo único que él hizo fue llevarla a casa. Se sintió aliviada, no podía mentirle, y además nunca se había emborrachado así, por lo que suponía que lo poco que recordaba debía haber sido un sueño y uno muy tonto: era ella tratando de besarlo, qué tontería, ella era su jefa y él su asistente, y aunque habían entablado una buena amistad, algo así era imposible y menos después de haberla visto en sus peores momentos. _"Sí, sólo somos ¿amigos?"_ se dijo como tratando de convencerse. Pero qué tal si no había sido un sueño y él le mintió para no avergonzarla. Tuvo esta duda por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Desde entonces se encontró a sí misma observándolo en la oficina. Era amable con todos, también veía que algunas chicas se le acercaban, en especial la chica nueva, aunque él mostraba poco interés. A Mei no le agradaba tener que pensar en eso y no quería admitir que quizás estaba celosa. Más tarde Monique le comentaría que Vanessa, la chica nueva, se veía interesada en Lars.

"¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Debería animarla? ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad?"

"¿Por qué me preguntas? Eso no me corresponde a mí".

"¿En serio? Bueno, tienes razón". Estuvo a punto de decir algo que quizá no debía.

Mei no le preguntó, pero seguramente se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas, le había contado del llanto, de cuando se puso ebria, y de lo atento y paciente que Lars era con ella, pero sólo porque él era su _leal asistente_ , siempre le recalcaba esto.

"Le preguntaré si quieres" dijo indiferente.

"De acuerdo".

Esa misma tarde mientras trabajaban, por casualidad Mei mencionó a las chicas del trabajo, pero Lars apenas reaccionaba, le decía que sí, que eran personas agradables.

"Y ¿qué opinas de Vanessa?"

"¿Cuál Vanessa? Ah ¿la que trabaja con Monique?"

"Sí, ella"

"Hmmm es simpática supongo, he hablado un par de veces con ella, ¿por qué?" Le preguntaba adivinando su intención.

"Por nada, es que cómo es nueva, necesitamos hacerla sentir bienvenida".

Lars no le creyó. En los días que siguieron, Vanessa se acercaba a él con más seguridad, pero él trataba de mantener su distancia y Mei hacía lo mismo, su trato se volvió frío, ya no se veían a horas fuera del trabajo, ni platicaban tanto. ¿Por qué se estaba portando así?

A Mei le dolía tener que distanciarse de él, pero era lo mejor, habían llegado a romper la barrera de ser sólo jefa y asistente, él la sostuvo antes de que cayera, la escuchó cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo y justo en ese momento se daba cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Pero no podía pasar nada, porque él lo hacía por amistad y porque era su asistente. Ahora sí se consideraba de esas personas "afortunadas en el juego, desafortunadas en el amor".

* * *

Seguía vigilándolo a la distancia, preparándose mentalmente para que el día que lo viera con alguna de las chicas, no se sintiera tan mal, en especial porque según Monique, _Vanessa iba progresando._ Mei trató de evitar todo contacto con la otra chica, como si así se pudiera proteger de lo que parecía inevitable, la veía tratando de encontrarle defectos, pero no podía juzgarla porque apenas la conocía y todos tenían muy buena opinión de ella.

Lars a veces platicaba con Vanessa y no es que hubiera un problema con ella, para nada, era inteligente, amable y bonita, el tipo de chica que les agrada a todos, perfecta; pero había algo: ella no era Mei, no podía evitar hacer la comparación, ella era divertida, lo hacía reír con sus comentarios y también le gustaba que fuera tan perseverante y decidida. Apenas se había dado cuenta que para él, Mei era única.

* * *

Cuando Lars entraba en la oficina de Mei, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y la indiferencia con la que lo trataba. Pero él no era el tipo de persona al que le gustara confrontar a la gente y preguntarle qué estaba pasando, y fue por eso que cuando terminó su relación con su última novia, no quiso explicaciones, ella solo le dijo: _"Ahora hay otra persona"_ y se fue; desde hacía mucho tiempo que él también había dejado de quererla, por lo que no le dejó ningún vacío.

Salía de su oficina cuando le entregaron a Mei un enorme arreglo floral, leyó la tarjeta, era de Alan, durante los días siguientes las flores no dejaron de llegar, con cartas en las que le pedía una segunda oportunidad y ella estaba pensando en aceptarlo de regreso. Y cuando él fue a buscarla, ella lo recibió con gusto. A Lars no le gustó esto. Una y otra vez pasaba por su mente el momento en que la vio salir del brazo de Alan y sintió como se iba alejando de su vida, sin poder intervenir porque ella ya había tomado su decisión. Pensó que la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos, no tenía forma de arreglarse.

* * *

Mei y Alan entraron a un restaurante, ella lo veía hablar sin escucharlo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, pensaba en la forma en que Lars la veía en los últimos días, como si quisiera reprocharle algo, pero tal vez ya era muy tarde. Lo había visto con Vanessa y muy probablemente se dio cuenta de lo fantástica que es, entonces se enamoraría de ella, y bueno, Alan estaba de regreso, pero ahora su presencia le estaba pareciendo insoportable y pensar que un día quiso pasar el resto de su vida con él.

"Mei, ¿me escuchas? ¿Estás bien?"

"No, sí, disculpa ¿qué me estabas diciendo?"

"Siempre estás en las nubes, te hablaba de mi próximo proyecto…"

Ahora sabía que tenía que hacerse un favor y no arruinarse más el día, fue una estupidez perdonarlo.

"Lo siento mucho pero me tengo que ir, se terminó, Alan. No vuelvas a buscarme".

Y salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás, mientras algunas personas veían al hombre tratando de disimular su sorpresa. Llamó a Monique para pedirle un favor. Ella aceptó después de escuchar su historia, aunque dudaba que esa fuera una buena solución. Luego Lars y ella se encontraron a solas, él habló primero.

"Quiero que me digas qué es lo que te pasa ¿por qué me estabas evitando?". Trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó.

"Porque… le pedí a Monique que intercambiáramos asistentes".

"No, no puedo dejarte así, no te entiendo, ¿es por Alan o es por… Vanessa?"

"No sé de qué hablas, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y… para mí, así que desde mañana trabajarás con ella".

"¿Por qué no me preguntaste? Si había algo que te molestaba debiste decírmelo".

"No es por nada de eso… es que yo…". Mei no podía evitar llorar. "Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y no podrías serlo con alguien como yo, ya me has visto, no es conveniente, perdóname, por favor".

Entonces él la tomó del brazo y la besó. Se miraron unos segundos y luego ella se apartó.

"Si esto es lo que quieres lo haré".

* * *

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron. La nueva asistente de Mei era agradable pero casi siempre llegaba tarde y pasaba por alto algunos detalles. Habían pasado tres meses desde aquella vez. Cuando se encontraba con Monique, ésta evitaba hablar de trabajo y procuraba estar ahí para ella, incluso le había preguntado si le gustaría que le presentara a alguien, Mei decía que no. Se mantenía ocupada trabajando, haciendo otras actividades, reconciliándose con su familia, conociendo gente nueva.

En algún momento Monique le comentó que Vanessa había renunciado porque se iba a ir al extranjero a estudiar una maestría. Con esto no sabía si alegrarse o no hacer caso, porque aunque Lars nunca había mostrado interés por ella, consideraba que hacían mejor pareja que ella con él. Con Vanessa, al menos, tendría tiempo, ella nunca le haría escenas y él no se sentiría obligado a cuidarla. Había oído por casualidad que habían salido un par de veces y ya se había resignado a la idea, aunque no era más que un rumor. Lars también intentaba seguir con su vida, pensando que era el fin de todo. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso.

Monique se estaba impacientando con ese par, así que por el bien de ambos, decidió entrometerse. Los citó en su oficina con diferentes excusas. Ambos se encontraron y Monique dijo:

"Es lo más que puedo hacer, ahora les toca a ustedes" y se fue.

Se quedaron sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio. No encontraban las palabras adecuadas para empezar una conversación que sería el primer paso de lo que vendría. Ella respiró dijo por fin:

"Lo siento".

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por haberte juzgado sin conocerte, por ser un caos… Lars, he sido muy tonta, te alejé cuando yo quería todo lo contrario. En cuanto me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti me asusté. Pensé que merecías a alguien mejor, que no fuera un desastre, me viste llorar, tuviste que cuidarme cuando estaba ebria, pero... gracias a ti, no arruiné mi vida".

"No tienes que disculparte, lo hice porque no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo, no podía verte sufrir y después cuando supe que te quería pensé que era demasiado tarde y que ya no tenía oportunidad".

"Aún la tienes… si es que todavía... sientes algo por mi" le dijo ella.

"Sí, nunca he dejado de hacerlo". Él estaba feliz, se tomaron de la mano y entonces él recordó.

"¿Qué pasó con… Alan?"

"Lo dejé… y…".

"Mei… tengo que decirte que yo jamás salí con Vanessa, solo almorzamos juntos una vez y fue todo, sé que escuchaste el rumor". Sentía que debía decirlo.

"Sí, pero ya no importa, ahora ¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo y tenemos una cita?". Le dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba.

"Es una buena idea".

Ahora pensaban que tenían que agradecerle a Monique porque después de todo ella los juntó, no una, sino dos veces.


End file.
